Naruto: Burried thoughts
by Dragon Fairies
Summary: Naruto's thoughts on how the majority of the village treats him. Poetry all of it.
1. I'll Show You

I'll Show You

One day when  
when I'm big and tall  
I'll show you my talent

I'll show you what  
you suppressed  
And be the most I can be

All my life people  
never cared what they were doing  
And every day they  
Kept pushing me farther and farther down

I try so hard to swim back up  
but the harsh words keep making me fall  
And with the fear in my heart  
It makes it too hard to share

And I'll try I'll try  
so one day when  
When I'm okay with my self  
I'll show you my talent

I'll show you what  
confidence can bring  
Being the best I can be

All my life the world  
never seemed to care that a child's dream went down the drain  
And every day my community  
Ripped and tarred that dream little by little

We try so hard to swim back up  
but the harsh words keep making us fall  
And with the fear in our hearts  
It makes it so hard to share

And when we rise  
and when I rise  
And when we try to rise

The harsh words keep comin'  
and I keep pushin' the falling ceiling  
And it's crushing me slowly

But I'll show you  
i'll show you my talent  
And I'll show you what confidence brings

The fear is still flowing  
and I keep swimming against the current  
And it's drowning me slowly

But I'll show you  
i'll show you what confidence brings  
And I'll show you what my talent is

I'll show you  
even if I die

I'll tell you  
even if I drown

I'll show you  
even if I'm crushed

I try so hard to swim back up

but the harsh words keep making me fall  
And with the fear in my heart  
It makes it too hard to share

So hard…  
too hard…  
To share

And I'll show you


	2. Walking Through the Crowd

Randa: This is what Naruto feels inside when he keeps getting degraded even after he saves them all so many times.

* * *

Loneliness is power  
That's all they seem to say  
And when I'm lying in my room  
All the silence seems to say

Is that I'm all alone  
And no one really cares  
That's all it seems to say

Emotions are for losers  
That's all they seem to portray  
And when I try to hide them  
They never seem to go away

Barring all my exits  
And they just keep on walking  
Not seeing my fading soul

And that all I hear  
That's all they say

When I'm walking through the crowd  
They never seem to see me  
No matter how I try  
And when I see their faces  
They just keep on walking by

My happiness is fading  
And all they seem to care  
Is that I keep on working  
No time for my despair

And I'm dying  
So close to rock bottom  
And they just keep on walking by

My anger keeps on growing  
And I don't know when I'll blow  
So I'll just keep on trying  
To keep from growing cold

And I'm growing  
So much colder everyday  
And I just keep refusing it

And that's all they see  
That is all I fear

When I'm walking through the crowd  
They never seem to see me  
No matter how I try  
And when I see their faces  
They just keep on walking by

Loneliness is power  
Emotions are for losers  
My happiness is fading  
My anger keeps on growing

The Silence seems to say  
That they'll never go away  
And there's no time for my despair  
Just to keep from going cold

And when I'm walking through the crowd  
As they never seem to see me  
And no matter how I try  
When I see their faces  
They just keep on walking by

Some one see me  
And save me from my-self  
As I pull my-self farther than I really need to be

Some one look for me  
And save me from their hands  
As they push me farther than what I really need to feel

When I'm walking through the crowd

* * *

DFF: I thought that this needed another to add.

Randa: Yeah we got 118 veiws but only 3 people reviewed I can say right now that we will have more Naruto OneShots.

Wonton: We just need encouragement.

DIF: So Review please.


	3. Old and New Part 1 Old

Old  
The Past

Every day more and more are added to the list…

The list of people who hurt and ignore me

The list of thing I do to myself to make me feel better

Every moment the book gets longer

The book of what I do to get away

Every day more and more

Past

Future

This is what I was

Old

This is my past

* * *

This poem and the next are actually supposed to be one poem a two voice.


	4. Old and New Part 2New

New  
The Future

Every day more and more are added to the list…

The list of people who see me and accept me

The list of things I have to help me remember so I don't repeat what I've done

Every moment the book gets longer

The book that sees another time

Every moment longer and longer

Past

Future

This is what I will be

And New

My future

* * *

This is the second half.


	5. Wanna Be

DFF: Hey this has hinted pairings in itWe really tried to stay away from that

Randa:But it Just came out. Enjoy

* * *

Wanna Be

I just wanna be held  
I wanna be held so close that I hear your heart  
But right now you're so far  
I don't even know where you are

I really wanna be loved  
To be the only one you see  
So much so you'd never leave  
But right now you're so gone that  
That with the path you've taken I'll never stand a chance

To be respected; that's what I wanna be  
Respect is what I've wanted for the longest time  
Respected so much you'd some how see me  
But how can you see me when you're not here

I had aways wanted to be respected  
Now with you gone it's just an empty dream  
And now when every thing is getting worse...

I just wanna be held and loved  
I wanna hope that you will return  
I just wanna be the only thing you see

But since you're gone that cannot be  
And I don't know how to be alone  
Now I'm hated once again

I just wanna be


	6. FareWell

DFF: I guess this poem is about how Naruto os fed up with the way people treat him.

DIF: Even though he has shown over and over again that he would never do any thing.

* * *

Fare-Well

I can see what I hold  
it's a demon

I can see what it's done  
it's killed many of this village

I can see what I am  
i'm human

I know what I do  
i've saved them all a plenty

The thing is, is that the people I love  
don't see that I'm not the thing sealed within  
I've done every thing I can  
To make them see me and not some fox

My plans have failed and so have I  
what do I have left  
I don't belong

Now I go  
so my beloved village doesn't have to see it's curse  
Good-bye, fare-well my selfish village

* * *

Randa: Please review though all of you that have we are very greatful. Thank you so much.

DIF: We love the encourage ment.

Wonton: And if you'd please Take look at our story StereoTypical it's SasuNaru but on technicality it isn't Yaoi. We would like some ideas. GB


	7. Somr Times

Some Times

Some times life sucks

Some times life rocks

We always say "We're best friends"  
"Love will come some day"  
And I know it's true.

But when will some day come  
and if I'm your friend where are you?

* * *

DIF: Is it just me or did we add another poem that doesn't fit quite right?

Randa: It fits fine. We would like everyone's opinion.

DIF: Also we'd like to say thit if you like to take any of these poems and make them fics you may but you have to tell us and give the story address so we may read them. TTFN

Randa: Ta


	8. Breaking

DFF: It's been a while hasn't it?

Wonton: No shit Sherlok!

DFF: Dig deeper Watson! Dig deeper!

DIF (rolling eyes): Here's a new poem for the series.

Randa: READ ON!

m&m&m

Breaking

When people say they'll be there  
I wanna believe to the deepest pits of my soul  
But I know that when I need them the most  
They won't be there

They'll just turn  
Laugh  
And say  
'What a fool'

So there are times I wish to cry  
But I won't give them the satisfaction of my giving in  
They don't deserve to know that I'm slowly breaking

m&m&m

ALL: Tell us what you feel!

Randa: Ta, Love you all!


	9. 5 W's

DFF: Hey all here's the next one

* * *

5 W's (Mori's Story)

What's wrong with the world  
Why won't it stop spinning  
Where did everybody go

It seems the world has left you  
To fend for yourself  
And see what cha need to be  
Where's the fairness in that

You wanna be strong  
And show you don't need anybody

You've had enough of people  
Sayin' they care  
But when you come they just turn you away

You've seen enough of people  
sayin' they're there  
And when you turn around they're gone

What's wrong with the world  
When did it stop spinning  
Where did everybody go  
When did they stop seeing

it seems they don't see the pain  
No matter where you go  
To deal with it on your own  
Where has the healing gone

You wanna be cold  
To show you don't care about the past

You've had enough of people  
Using you  
Then when their done they just throw you away

You've seen enough of people  
Being hurt  
Even though there is someone there right next to them

What's wrong with the world  
Why won't it stop spinning  
Where did every body go  
When did they stop seeing  
Who do they think they are

To see these things happening  
And never stopping to help  
No matter the pain  
They just turn away

Who said it had to be this way

Who said you couldn't help a friend in need  
It just doesn't seem fair  
But when has the world ever been fair

What's wrong  
Why won't  
Where did  
When did  
Who said

Who said it had to be this way  
When did they say to stop  
Where did it go wrong

* * *

DIF: Tell us what you think!

Randa: If you want to take any of the poems and use them in something you may just ask first.


	10. Empty Cry

DIF: Hey all here's our next installment!

* * *

Empty Cry

_Cry, cry, cry  
__That's all I used to do  
__I wondered when I would grow up_

_I work to get better  
__I'm easily sidetracked_

_Empty Promises  
__But I don't truly grasp the words being said_

_I say I'll do this  
__I say I'll do that_

_Cry, cry, cry  
That's all I want to do  
But I want to grow up_

_

* * *

_

Randa: We think this fits so we're putting it here.

Wonton: Tell us what you all think!


End file.
